Brushless direct current (BLDC) motors are known. As the name implies, BLDC motors do away with traditional brushes. With the elimination of brushes, these motors are more reliable than brush-type motors. In addition, BLDC motors can be made smaller and lighter than brush type motors yet have the same power output. However, the absence of brushes means that BLDC motors may require some form of electronic management to run.